That's Life
by Bookdancer
Summary: K-Unit, Fox, and Cub went on a mission that went completely wrong. One-Shot. Last in Fifteen Things That Amaze Us About Cub trilogy. Sequel to To Be A Spy. Not like previous One-Shots.


**And here is the last One-Shot in this trilogy! I've had a fun time writing this, and want to thank all of you who took the time to read it. Also, this is not as funny as the previous two. This is me trying to get a point across, not me trying to make fun of K-Unit. To:**

**everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and/or favorite storied- Thank you so much. I appreciate the effort you made to get me writing.**

**yashendra2797- I'm sorry, but I've thought about it and don't really think I can. See, Alex Rider seems so much better than the Hardy Boys, but Joe Hardy is my favorite out of all three. I may actually do a Hardy Boys/Alex Rider/Percy Jackson fanfic, but it's not really likely. Sorry.**

**I do not own Alex Rider.**

That's Life

Eagle was running. He had been separated from his unit, Fox, and Cub. They had been doing a mission. It was supposed to be simple. Just go in, apprehend the bad guy, and get out. There was a problem, though. And that was that everything that could go wrong did. An alarm went off when they opened the door to get inside. The bad guy was being guarded when they found him. The bad guy ordered his minions to kill them. Snake got shot and he was the medic. Thankfully, it was only his arm, but it could still cause some major problems. Like he couldn't shoot, couldn't help the others if they got hurt, and a lot of other things. They had run, and when Eagle, who was bringing up the rear, looked back to see if they were being followed (they were), he turned back to find himself at a fork, with everyone else nowhere in sight. He had chosen a random hallway, and now he was running, separated from his unit, and lost. To make things even worse, he was still being chased. Honestly, what else could go wrong? Apparently, fate had a cruel sense of humor, because at that time, he turned a corner and slammed straight into someone else, sending them sprawling.

He looked up to find, "CUB?"

"What, Eagle? What are you doing here?" Cub cried, helping him up.

"Well, I was trying to find you and the others. Which I-" Eagle frowned. "Wait, where are the others?"

"Oh, uh, I don't actually know. But shouldn't we be running right about now?"

"Oh, yeah." Eagle said, and they sprinted off, leaving the bad guy's minions behind them.

"So, you got lost, too?" Eagle asked, trying to make conversation.

"What do you think?" Cub asked, giving him a withering stare.

"I think you got lost and now think I'm an idiot, which I'm not." All he got was another stare. Eagle sighed. There went his conversation.

They turned one more corner and came face to face with... the bad guy. Before Eagle could blink, Cub had his gun out and was shooting the bad guy in his knees. The bad guy fell, but not before he gave one last shout to kill the intruders. Within moments, Eagle and Cub were surrounded. Of course, the shout also alerted the rest of K-Unit and Fox of where Eagle and Cub were. So that meant that they were on their way.

Eagle and Cub managed to get out several shots out, unfortunately taking several themselves. Eagle saw Cub bleeding from his right arm, left leg, and shoulder. Eagle himself was hit in his foot, side, and one bullet grazed his head, giving him a headache and most likely a concussion. Soon, it was the two of them versus two others. They were circling each other when Eagle heard four bullets being fired and he was pushed to the ground.

He lay there, waiting for more, but there was nothing but silence. Eagle slowly got to his knees and looked around. The two bad guys were on the ground, lying in a pool of their own blood. That meant that at least two of the four bullets fired were meant for the bad guys. And, since Eagle didn't shoot any, Cub had killed the two bad guys. But there was no sign of Cub. At least, he wasn't standing up, grinning at Eagle as he teased him about not doing anything to help him. Hating what he knew he would see, Eagle looked down to see Cub splayed out on the ground, blood seeping from his wounds. He dropped to the ground next to the teen and tried to stop the blood. It seemed as if Cub had pushed Eagle out of the way of the bad guys' bullets, taking both of them for himself. One of the bullets had hit Cub in his stomach, the other his chest.

Cub tried to push Eagle off, rasping, "It's no use, Eagle. I'm going to die either way."

"NO! You can't, Cub. What about the pizza party we were going to have to celebrate the end of the mission? What about your date tomorrow, with oh what's her name, Alyssa? What about the football game we were going to go to? You know, Liverpool was so going to beat Chelsea. And...and, what about the surprise birthday party we were going to give you? What about _life_, Cub? You can't die on us, on me, Cub! You just can't! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Eagle cried, still trying to stop the blood. But nothing Eagle had said had gotten any response or willing to live out of Cub.

"Eagle, this would have happened sometime. Life's just like that. Dying is just part of life." Cub told him.

"No, Cub. It's not! At least, not for you. You aren't even seventeen yet, Cub! You can't die now!"

"I can, Eagle. That's life." And with that, Eagle felt the breath go out of Cub, leaving him with a lifeless, bloody body. The man let out a cry and hugged Cub's body to his chest, ignoring his own wounds. And that was how K-Unit and Fox found the two later. Cub's body was lifeless and bloody in Eagle's hands. The blood was staining the ground, Eagle's clothes, and Eagle's skin.

"He said that's life." Eagle told them, refusing to let go of Cub. "He took dying just like that, not even hesitating. How could he? Just going like that. It's not like that, life I mean. Death can't take people so young. Life's not like that. That's life, hah! How could he have lied to me?" But K-Unit and Fox knew Cub was right. That is life.

**And that's it. I'm not really proud of the ending, but oh well. And this is the end of this trilogy! How'd you like it? Which One-Shot was your favorite? Remember to review!**


End file.
